The Der Penzer Club part 3
by RAV herself
Summary: This is the thrid part where alot of people that are from different places arrive at the club as new members. Just a warning, Alot of sex here!


_The Der Penzer Club part 3_

_As the club is growing, new people are starting to come along and the last place we were in was when Saiji was at the bar meeting a odd young girl named Magda, to whom he and his friends met in Vice city. He seems to have a crush on her and is willing to fall for her pranks in order to get her. This scene begins with Saiji being joined by Ches aka fatso at the bar. He starts drinking his beer and Ches begins to laugh._

_Ches: hahahahhahhah, yeah this is fun right Saiji?_

_Saiji: what is Ches?_

_Ches: you know, the nice ladies and sluts who have walked in and the other teenage girls that look really hot. What do you say we get laid?_

_Saiji: good idea Ches, but I'm not getting laid with those weaklings, I want to get laid with this one girl I saw later, she's over there sitting on the couch next to Tobe._

_Ches: you mean that raver over there?_

_Saiji: yeah!_

_Narrator: Jotaro comes over to the bar and asks for a drink, then he sits next to Enya and begins to look at her legs._

_Jotaro: let me get a Budweiser Please?_

_Alex: here you go!_

_Enya: hey there I had no idea you were going to be here Jotaro._

_Narrator: she gets closer to him and wraps his hand with hers. He puts his hand on her leg and begins to rub her down her torso._

_Enya: oh I guess you want to get out of that depression you have from your broken relationship with Avi is that right?_

_Jotaro: yeah that's right._

_Narrator: he puts his arm around her hips and pulls her towards him._

_Enya: hmmmmmmmm… Jotaro this isn't the right place to go this._

_Jotaro: who cares, just get closer to me!_

_Narrator: he meets her eyes and gives her a dirty French kiss. Polanreff comes over._

_Polanreff: Jotaro! Are you seriously dating Enya now?_

_Narrator: he continues to kiss her and rub her brests, and everyone begins to stare._

_Ches: hey look Jotaro has a crush on the Egyptian slut._

_Narrator: he ignores them and walks outside with Enya._

_Sara: why Jotaro dating that slut?_

_Polanreff: I have no clue but I bet he's trying to forget about Avi and move on._

_Narrator: they go to make out outside and behind the ally._

_Enya: Jotaro are you sure that this is a perfect place for this couldn't we go to a hotel room instead?_

_Jotaro: the old man needs me later, there is something that I need to discuss with him, that's why I came here._

_Enya: Jotaro?_

_Jotaro: hmmm?_

_Enya: do you love me?_

_Jotaro: I'm not sure yet?_

_Enya: What?_

_Jotaro: I guess I do, and don't worry I'm not using you baby._

_Enya: I don't really care weather you're using me or not, I love you and that's all that matters. Kiss me Jotaro, kiss me very hard and dirty! I want to become yours._

_Narrator: he pulls her body toward his and begins to squeeze her buttocks, then she makes out with him and he beings to hump her._

_Enya: oh Jotaro, I love you._

_Narrator: Jotaro ignores her comment and begins to treat her in a sexual manner._

_Jotaro: yeah baby do me! Oh wait I want you to do something for me?_

_Enya: like what._

_Narrator: he unzips his pants._

_Jotaro: here! Play with it!_

_Enya: what your penis?_

_Jotaro: yeah here take it and pull it real hard._

_Enya: oh yeah, I'm going for it baby._

_Jotaro: going for it?_

_Enya: yeah I'm going to suck it._

_Jotaro: alright go for it._

_Narrator: she begins to suck on his penis and he pulls her head all the way to the end of it._

_Jotaro: yeah yeah ohh yeah oh that's sooo good oh yeah baby, keep going don't stop._

_Narrator: Polanreff comes over and interrupts._

_Polanreff: hey Jotaro, I didn't know this was the right place for Enya to give you head._

_Jotaro: Polanreff!_

_Polanreff: hmmm?_

_Jotaro: did the old man come yet?_

_Polanreff: yeah he's already here, that's why I came to get you._

_Jotaro: well tell him that I'll be there in just a few minutes, I gotta get some here first. Enyas not done sucking my dick._

_Polanreff: oh well ok but if he ask were you are I'll…._

_Jotaro: just tell him that I'm getting something to get ok._

_Polanreff: uh ok, well so you later._

_Jotaro: oh baby ooho yes keep on going._

_Narrator: Enya begins to suck harder and Jotaro turns red. Meanwhile at the cantina, Magda is sitting on the couch next to Tobe while Saiji is looking at her with hungry eyes._

_Saiji: Ches I can't wait any longer._

_Ches: huh what, what's wrong Saiji?_

_Saiji: keep on the look out for when Dio comes I have to talk to him but now I'm going to talk to that girl sitting next to Tobe._

_Ches: ok when he comes over I'll tell you ok._

_Saiji: thanks!_

_Narrator: he walks over to the couch and walks right in front of Tobe._

_Magda: so you're a messenger right?_

_Tobe: that's right, well I'm going to the bar to talk to the over there named Kenshiro. See you later!_

_Magda: alright see you later Tubie!_

_Tobe: it's Tobe!_

_Magda: oh sorry._

_Narrator: Saiji walks towards her with a grim smile on his face._

_Magda: dude are you drunk?_

_Saiji: no not at all, I'm fine, just wanted to come over to see how you were doing._

_Magda: oh I'm fine, well gotta go!_

_Narrator: he pulls her on top on him and puts his arms around her._

_Saiji: oh don't go just yet we haven't had the time talk and get to know each other better._

_Magda: yeah ok maybe later ok._

_Narrator: she tries to break free but he squeezes her tight even more._

_Saiji: oh your going to hurt my feelings it you leave._

_Magda: you look a little to cold hearted to get your feelings hurt._

_Saiji: hmmmm you think so?_

_Magda: yeah that's the way I see it._

_Narrator: he pulls her thighs down to his torso._

_Magda: hey what are you doing?_

_Saiji: just giving you a little comfort._

_Magda: yeah sexual comfort, sorry pal not for me._

_Narrator: she jumps off him and places a pie on his face._

_Magda: hope you like it booger head._

_Narrator: she runs away and laughs, then bumps into Polanreff, who begins to pull her closer to him._

_Polanreff: hey Magda where you goin?_

_Magda: hey French fry head, I'm going out side wanna come?_

_Polanreff: ahh sure why not._

_Narrator: she takes his hand and pulls him outside. They go to the left side of the bar to hangout alone._

_Magda: so can I have some of your French fires Polanreff?_

_Polanreff: of course._

_Narrator: he pulls her towards him and she hugs him._

_Polanreff: so do you think you and I could end up together?_

_Magda: sure why not._

_Narrator: He kisses her and they make out. Meanwhile, Saiji is in the bathroom cleaning his face from the pie. _

_Saiji: dam she's gonna be mine and now one elses._

_Narrator: The scene switches to Jotaro where he's talking to his grandfather and drinking beer._

_Jotaro: so old man what is this Master emerald you want to talk to me about?_

_To be continued…_


End file.
